Just for one more day
by silvergirl1000
Summary: Sanji wanted to see his captain smile, just for one more day. Sanji x Luffy, T for slight swearing, soft yaoi and Zoro. Could be seen as one-sided.


**Rating: **PG, sadly T-T

**Pairing: **Sanji x Luffy, may be seen as one-sided

**Just for one more day**

Wouldn't you fall in love with someone like Monkey D. Luffy? He was honest, had a good heart and protected you no matter what, even if you didn't need any protection. He was cute, he was fun, his smile and laugh was contagious, he was strong, he was... everything you want your true love to be. And one couldn't just stop thinking about him, even if you've ever met him only once.

But it was hard to love a boy who was like that. The more you spent time with him, laughing, playing, fooling around, the more you regret your own feelings for him. Because you don't want to see Luffy look at you differently than before. You don't want to see those eyes full of lust, rather than happiness and joy. You don't want to break that bond of friendship you have with him, _just_ because you love him. All you want is...

...to see him smile... at least one more day.

-

-

-

"Sanji! Seconds!"

Sanji blinked out of his reverie and stared at the bright smile directed at him. Involuntarily a smile came on to his face when he looked at his captain's bright smile. He stood up and went over to the stove and brought over another pot of food. He had made it extra, because he knew Luffy would eat that much and even more.

"Luffy, you're going to eat our whole food supply we had set for the next 3 months!" Nami scolded their captain.

"It's okay, Nami-san," Sanji said softly, "The next island isn't far, right? We'll get our provisions there."

"Yes, but at the rate he's going, our money will run out faster than the food will get to disappear into his black hole." Nami huffed.

"Wari Nami~!" Luffy laughed and continued to eat.

Sanji stared for a moment, before staring at his own plate. He didn't feel like eating suddenly. He had felt like this for a few weeks now. Something felt wrong with his stomach. Actually, something felt wrong with his entire body. He didn't like to be around Robin or Nami as much as he used to. Instead, he usually looked for silence or watched from afar how the _children_ of their ship fooled around. And it was weird, but he also seemed to look forward to their fights with the marines lately. It felt oddly satisfying after a long hard fight with the marines and he eagerly awaited for their next fight.

"What is it, Cook-san?" Robin asked suddenly, setting down her fork, "You've barely eaten anything the last week."

Sanji sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, Robin-chwan, I don't feel like eating lately." His stomach slightly growled in protest, but it was faint so no one heard it.

"Ja, then can I have your food, Sanji?" Luffy asked with his mouth full.

Sanji almost yelled out the word 'YES', before he caught himself at the last moment and simply nodded. He gave his plate to his captain with a smile and stood from the table. "You can call me when you're all done." He said cheerily and left the kitchen in a hurry.

Outside, he went to the ship's front, to where their captain usually liked to sit on Merry's head. He stared at Merry's head for a moment, before climbing on it and trying to make himself comfortable. It wasn't easy, in fact, Sanji wondered how Luffy could even sit here; he could slip off the head and into the water any time! Taking some kind of a position he felt almost comortable in, he looked up into the dark blue sky filled with stars and...

...time just stopped.

Sanji didn't know how long he sat there, but he couldn't help but to stare up into the sky. Hand slipping into his pocket he took out a cigarette and lighted it, but never actually got to the part where he put it on his lips. The stars were mesmerizing.

They shine like Luffy's eyes when he's really happy; when he's with his nakama. His smile shines even brighter than the moon. His voice is more gentle than the breeze. Body strong like the waves. Hair more darker than the night sky. Heart beautiful and...

The lighted cigarette fell into the water below as Sanji kept looking up into the sky, his eyes wide with almost like horror in them. He had figured everything out. Why his thoughts just suddenly slip and he begins thinking about their captain. Why he felt crap for the last few weeks. Why he enjoyed fights more than before. Why his dreams were occupied by bright smiles and childish games played with his captain.

He was obsessed... No, in love, with their captain. And his love was almost at the point of obsession already.

"Arrgh!" Sanji wanted to hit his head against something, hard. You can't fall in love with Luffy! You just can't! He was a _guy_ and his_ captain_! You can't fall in love with your male captain! It was not normal! It's insane! It's... It's...

Sanji thought as he lifted his head up and stared at the sky again.

...It's a wonderful feeling to be in love with Luffy.

Sanji felt his cheeks suddenly grow hot at that revelation. Luffy, his male captain, strong captain... beautiful captain.

"Yosh, that's it." Sanji said to himself out loudly and stood up to brush his mind off of those thoughts. A second later he regretted that action, because he had still been on Merry's head and it was smooth and thus he fell off the ship into the water below.

Coughing he reappeared on the surface and looked up when he heard someone laughing. It was Luffy...

"Sanji, did you want to go for a swim at night? The water's cold, isn't it?" He asked, grinning.

"Saa..." Sanji answered sheepishly. Staring at Luffy after his revelation felt a whole lot of different. His stomach did flip flops just by hearing his laugh...

"Come back up now!" Luffy said happily, "Robin started washing the dishes already because you didn't come back." Luffy stretched his hand out for Sanji to grab it. Sanji hesitantly grabbed it and Luffy pulled him up. Holding his captain's hand a bit longer than he had to, he said, "I guess I should go change my clothes." He said and walked to the kitchen door. He walked in and looked back at the last second before the door closed. His captain was staring at him, the smile still plastered on his face. The beautiful smile that Sanji had fallen for.

The door closed and Sanji stiffly turned around to face everyone else in the room.

"Took a dip in the lake, shitty cook?" Zoro asked from where he was lying in the corner, one eye opened to stare at the cook.

Sanji scowled at that, "None of your business Marimohead." Turning to Robin, who had just finished washing the dishes he sheepishly apologized, "Sorry, Robin-san. I should've done that myself. I forgot myself."

"No, it's okay. Besides, I know you wanted some time to sort out your... feelings." Robin said the last word mysteriously and Sanji couldn't help but wonder if she knew anything. Feeling his throat clench, he just nodded curtly and rushed to the door that led to the sleeping quarters.

-

-

-

Feeling the warm water run down his spine, Sanji's thoughts strayed again. Wouldn't it be nice to be with Luffy? To hug him every night? To sleep beside him and then wake up to his warm body? To see that smile full of love for him and him alone? Wouldn't it be nice to... kiss him?

Sanji felt his cheeks grow slightly warm and it had nothing to do with the heat. Kissing Luffy? What was he thinking?! That was absurd! His captain was pretty much still a child! ...Granted, a 17 year old child, but still! He might as well label himself a pedophile right away!

But...

Sanji raised his head and stared at nothing, feeling his skin tingle from the heat.

...the thought had aroused him...

Hastily he turned the water cold, feeling suddenly sick. It was not normal to get aroused by another male. His captain.

Shaking slightly from the cold water, he was relieved to find that it worked. Staying like that for a few more minutes, he finally turned the water off and dried himself off.

About 10 minutes later he came out of the bathroom and went to the boys' sleeping room. Everyone were already asleep from the looks of it, but Sanji's eyes strayed to Luffy's hammock... which was empty.

_Ahh, how can that guy eat at a time like this?_ Sanji groaned softly and went to the kitchen. But it was also empty. Okay, now he was getting a bit worried.

The blond walked outside and headed for Merry's head; that's where you can _always_ find Luffy. And he was right. Sanji felt almost giddy when he walked up to the other boy, who was sitting on Merry's head and... eating?

"Luffy, you can't keep stealing our food." Sanji said softly, making his way to the eating Luffy.

"Ahh, Sanji! Look, look!" The captain said, pointing up in to the sky, with his mouth full. Sanji stared at the sky for a while before he forced himself to look away; he couldn't look at it. It reminded him of tonight's events. And it reminded him of the beauty sitting a feet or two away from him but who was still so far out of his reach.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Y-Yeah..." Sanji answered, looking at anything but the sky. The waves suddenly seemed pretty interesting...

"Sanji?"

"...Hmm?"

"All Blue is out there!" Luffy said, voice full of confidence. Sanji stared at his captain for a while; he knew All Blue was out there, why did his captain--- oh, OH! Sanji felt his cheeks redden again. Luffy was also concerned about him; he thought he was having second thoughts about All Blue and being on this ship... maybe... or maybe he had another reason all together...

"Yeah..." Sanji said, smiling, "But that's not what's bothering me."

"I know," Luffy laughed, "I just wanted to remind it to you, so you wouldn't be so down all the time."

Sanji felt stunned; Luffy knew? How much did he know? Did he know everything?! Sanji suddenly felt goosebumbs on his skin. "O-Oh... So what does captain think? What is wrong with me?" Sanji pried slowly; he needed to know what Luffy knew,

"Well," Luffy started, swallowing a whole meat, before answering, "You've been quiet lately, for the past few weeks. You smile less. You only seem to relax when after a fight with Zoro or the marines. You don't talk to Nami as much as you used to." He grinned, "And you've started to give me more food and snacks each day!" He turned to look up into the sky again, "So I thought you had something on your mind. Something bad... Something you don't need to think about."

Sanji groaned inaudibly, _You don't know how right you are, Luffy. He's good at reading people._

"...So I thought maybe thoughts of All Blue were giving you a pain." Luffy laughed again.

_...Well, I said he was good at reading people, not psychic._ Sanji smiled nonetheless; his captain is worried about him. ...Usually not something he'd be proud of, but at the moment he felt like the most important guy in the world!

"Thanks Luffy..." Sanji said and turned to leave the boy alone. That is, until he felt a hand keeping him in place. Sanji slowly turned around to face his captain, who stared back.

"You still have those bad thoughts." Luffy made a face and pulled Sanji closer, ...until Sanji landed in Luffy's lap. "What the---" Face suddenly red, Sanji tried to sit up right so they both wouldn't fall into the sea below. "Luffy, let go!" Sanji howled and tried to pry his hands off. His response was a flat out 'no'. Still struggling he managed to take a seat in the other's lap, all the while trying to not let them both end up falling off. A deep sigh and Sanji ceased his struggling. It was no use; Luffy was stronger than him, especially with his arm muscles.

He glared at Luffy half-heartedly from the side and saw the other boy grinning back at him. Luffy hugged Sanji tight and said into the other man's clothes, "I love you Sanji."

-

-

-

"What?!"

"What's wrong?!"

"AHH, WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!"

"REALLY?! OH MY GOSH! SOMEONE WAKE LUFFY!"

"No, Chopper, we're not being attacked! Calm down! SHITTY COOK, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

Sanji stared at everyone, face horror-stricken. The sudden silence was only drowned out by Luffy's snores. It was black so no one saw each other, but they instantly knew who had said what.

"Umm... Nami said she loved me!" :D

Everyone groaned and flopped back into their hammocks with a thud.

"Thanks for waking us up, Sanji." Usopp grumbled, "I was having such a nice dream where I was the king of---"

"Robin was wrong, there's nothing wrong with Sanji after all..."

"...Shitty cook." Zoro yawned and went back to sleep. About 10 minutes or more, everyone were back asleep. Everyone, but Sanji who had stood up and walked to his crush's hammock. Taking out a cigarette and a lighter, he opened the lighter and stopped for a moment. The light illuminated Luffy's sleeping face quite clearly and... it was beautiful.

"SANJI! Meat!"

Sanji almost jumped out of his skin, heart beating mercilessly. Luffy had said that in his sleep.

"Mmm, seconds, Sanji!" A small smile crept up to the small captain's face. Sanji stared at the boy's face and leaned in.

He shouldn't... he shouldn't... It really seemed like his thoughts had echos. His heart beat faster and faster with each moment he stood there, leaning down above his captain's sleeping body. The echos stopped when a trembling hand came to Luffy's face and brushed a stray hair out of the way. He shouldn't touch him and his body made it clear to him, by letting his fingers burn at the touch. He knew he shouldn't touch him, but still his head descended until their faces were at level.

"G-Gomen, sencho..." The older male said, before their lips met briefly.

He wasn't going to say anything to Luffy. Not now, not today... He wanted to...

...to see him smile... just for one more day.

THE END!

-

-

-

A/N: ...Okay... yeah, it was all a dream Sanji saw :D Sorry for the one-sided love D: I just had to write it like this! A friend requested this story, so... Yeah :D I'm happy I finally wrote a pairing with Luffy in it. The next might have Trafalgar Law in it O: We'll never know, because I'm just too lazy. You have to motivate me~! With reviews and such XDD Love you for all the reviews in advance~!


End file.
